


Don't forget your keys

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Dean Winchester, F/M, Smart ass Dean Winchester, don't forget the keys, forgetful reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: After a week of stuck inside because of bad weather you decide to make a supply run. You forget the most important thing when you leave.





	Don't forget your keys

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the tumblr prompt:  
> "Don't forget your keys"  
> "Oh I'm not 6"  
> "I forgot my keys."  
> for PinkNerdPanda

There was nothing to eat in the bunker. Absolutely nothing. You wanted something fresh. Like a pork chop. or a steak. Yes a steak that sounded perfect. The problem was nobody had made a supply run for like a week because the weather had been quite nuts. That was one of the bad things about summertime in Kansas. Severe weather season. Now that it was a nice day you were leaving and The Impala was coming with you. 

 

"Alright I'm going on a supply run." You announce to Dean as you get up from the couch. "and I'm taking the Impala." 

 

"Just be careful with her." Dean told you as he turned his attention back to Doctor Sexy. 

 

After heading back to your room to  grab your wallet you skimmed through it to make sure you had enough cash. This supply run was going to put a little dent in your money since it had been so long since anybody had gone but you didn't really care. After heading out of your room you walked past Dean and into the kitchen.

 

**"Don't forget your keys!** " Dean yelled from the couch he currently had his feet propped up on. He knew you occasionally had that problem."And don't forget the pie!"

 

**"Oh, I'm not six Dean!"** You yell to him as you shove your phone down your bra. You were hungry which meant you were cranky. "And don't worry I won't forget your precious pie." 

 

After checking your pocket to make sure your wallet was in there,you had a tendency to double check for that, you headed up out the door then up the stairs to get to the garage. Once you got to the Impala you reached into your pocket for the keys then let out a groan. Son of a fucking bitch. You forgot the keys. After turning around and storming back down the stairs you pulled open the door then looked down to see the keys on the table. 

 

"Back so soon?" Dean yelled out. He knew why you were back. 

 

**"Yeah I forgot the fucking keys!"** You respond to him. You were annoyed and pissed off at yourself. 

 

As you heard the bellow of Dean's laughter throughout the bunker, God he was an ass, you picked up a pen and wrote down. "Pie" and "whipped cream" on your hand. It was bad enough he was going to give you shit for forgetting the keys but if you had to hear about forgetting his pie,well, you'd probably shoot him or stab him with a fork. \


End file.
